The Archive of Awesomeness
by CrazyLittleGermanMiss
Summary: Prussia is awesome. No denying it! And so, because he is so awesome, I've made way too many oneshots revolving around him. Many genres included! PruCan, PruIta, PruHun, PruAus, Prumano, and of course fluffy little fics with Germany! Requests/challenges welcomed and appreciated!
1. Of Unrequited Love and Maple Syrup

**OK People! I just have way to many Prussia one-shots written up, so I decided to make a whole 'story' with just them. I mean it would be cool to add like five stories to what I have, but that would just get messy, and annoying, so I'm not.**

**Plus most of them are really short, and probably wouldn't get reviews standing on their own. If you have a request/challenge just slip it into a review. Writing is one of my favorite things to do, so please, don't hesitate! (You could, you know….just think of one to make me happy….)**

**COMMENCE AWESOME STORYTELLING!**

Title- Of Unrequited Love, and Maple Syrup

Pairing(s)- mentions of one-sided PruIta and PruHun; results in a beginning of PruCan

Prussia sat on the couch in Germany's house. He was alone. Germany and Italy had gone to a small meeting involving some other countries. Naturally he hadn't been invited, being an ex-nation and all, but still he wished he could have gone. Even if politics were boring, they sure beat sitting by yourself in an empty house. The truth was, Prussia did not like to be alone. No matter how many times he said he did to others, it never made the statement true.

He liked feeling appreciated and loved, who didn't? The problem was, while the other nations generally knew who he was, and occasionally asked him to hang out, he didn't really have anyone he felt particularly cared about him or loved him. Sure, he had his little brother, but Germany was always busy, and any free time he did have, was spent with his new boyfriend, the boyfriend that he, Prussia, had asked out first.

He had just wanted to spend a nice evening by the Danube River with Italy, but the adorable nation had been too distracted by Prussia's awesome bird to pay any attention to the offer. Although, Prussia thought that he might have just been 'ignoring' the offer because he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

That was probably what it was. He should have expected it though. He didn't blame Italy for not wanting to be with him, Hungary hadn't wanted to be with him either. Interesting how thoughts work. He hadn't thought about her in a long time. Apparently, his lonely thoughts about Italy had invited his ignored feelings for the Hungarian woman over for a play date.

Unlike Italy, he had never actually attempted to tell her how he felt about her, or ask her on a date. Unless you count hunting as a date. But after she found out she was a girl, she hadn't wanted anything to do with that anyways. No she just wanted to hang out with stupid, prissy Austria. Apparently hanging out with him helped her to act girlier. Perhaps he rubbed off on her? The thought made Prussia snicker.

Even if he didn't like the guy, Prussia still had to admit that she had been happy with him while it lasted. So happy in fact, that Prussia tried his best to shove his own feelings for her to the side, not wanting to risk her happiness. He wasn't important enough for that. Still, if anything, he wished she would stop beating him with that damn frying pan.

He closed his eyes and almost immediately an image of her popped into his mind, those lovely green eyes bright against her medium brown hair. He shook the thought from his head. Thinking like this would not help his mood.

Suddenly feeling restless, he sighed and stood up, walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, peeked inside, and realising he didn't want anything in it, he turned around, walking out of the kitchen, back towards the living room. Not even two seconds after he had settled himself back down on the couch did the knock come.

He stood up once more, and walked towards the door. Maybe things might get a little more interesting, eh? When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of an adorable blond nation holding something in his hands.

"H-hello," The younger said.

"Hey Canada! Did you bring me more maple syrup?" Prussia motioned to the bottle in Canada's hand.

"Oh…Yeah! …You actually remember me?" He asked, slight surprise in his voice.

"Of course I do! Do people usually not remember you?"

"Well, I'm kind of quiet, I don't talk much. If people do notice me at all they think I'm my brother, America..."  
"That guy!? But how!? You are way awesomer than him!" Canada just shrugged his shoulders and blushed.

"That sucks! Like, majorly. Not awesome. At. All." A pause. "Hmm…I guess if people don't notice you, you must be pretty lonely then?"

"…Well….sometimes…yeah..."  
"You know you can always hang out with me, if you want to."

"Like now…or..."

"Now is good. Little Brother is away right now for a meeting, so I'm kind of bored." He stepped aside and gestured inward towards the living room. Canada stepped inside, blushing slightly. Prussia smiled to himself. _This could work_, he thought, _this could work._

**So the end of the first story….. What do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And leave me challenges! I LOVE A GOOD CHALLENGE!**


	2. Not Cool!

**Ok…..Story two! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!?**

**I really don't know what happened with this story, but it makes me smile!**

**Like I said before, some of these are incredibly short!**

**XD**

**Title: Not cool!**

**Pairing(s): PruHun**

Hungary stood above an unconscious Prussia, frying pan hanging loosely in her hand. Once again, the idiot had annoyed her to his own detriment. As he began to stir slightly, she took a step back so that he wouldn't be able to use her as a crutch to pull himself up. He did anyways, and reaching his full height, sneaked a small kiss on her lips, and then laughed insanely.

"Kesesesese!"

"Not cool!

"I know, you're right…" said Prussia, looking down at his feet. Hungary looked at him, an incredulous light in her eyes. Before she could even start to think that maybe he wasn't so bad _all _the time, he looked up at her again, mischievous grin on his face.

"You _are_ right! It wasn't cool, it was AWESOME!"

With that statement said, Prussia found himself in the grass once more, with a second lump on his head to match the first.


	3. ChallengeRequest 1: Pretzels

**Number three! Here we go! I hope you guy are liking these! Don't forget to leave your challenges/requests!**

**Request by: America'sHat**

**Request:**** "****PruCan fluff with them just hanging out or something [maybe at a mall? Its up to u]"**

**Title: Pretzels**

**Pairing(s): PruCan**

**I decided to make them countries instead of doing a human AU, because I'm one of those analytical people that go "ok, so he's seen him around before so he's going to go shopping with him even though they've never really had a conversation before? The heck?"**

Canada was looking through some clothes at a department store in the mall, trying to find something new to wear to an upcoming party. Not that anyone would notice what he was wearing anyway. Oh, well. At least he knew he would look decent. He had just finished picking out an outfit to try on when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was greeted by crimson eyes and a wide smile, belonging to a particular albino ex-nation.

"Oh…hi Prussia," he managed to stumble out.

"Hey, Canada! What are you up to?"

"Just shopping…"

"Me too! Hey, you know what'd be awesome?"

"Not really…pancakes maybe?"

"No! Well yes, but not what I was thinking. We should shop together!"

"Oh…ok…"

And so, Prussia, with no concern at all for Canada's clothes shopping, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the store without even giving him time to set down the clothes he was holding in his hands. Canada ended up dropping them on the floor, and apologizing to the girl at the desk, who just gave him a sympathetic look.

They entered another store that sold lots of random little things. Canada was instantly drawn to a small bird stuffed animal.

"It looks kind of like your bird," he said to Prussia.

"You're right! It does! It's so cute! I will buy this awesome bird toy!" Prussia then proceeded to buy it and drag Canada to another store. Canada was confused by this, considering they hadn't even been there for two minutes, but he followed without complaint.

They went to several other stores, within the next half hour, just like this; staying a couple of minutes, and leaving after Prussia found something he wanted to buy. Canada didn't even remember why he had come to the mall in the first place. But he was having a blast, despite Prussia's eccentrics. Maybe because of them. Who knows?

Eventually, Prussia stopped and just stood there for a couple of seconds. He released Canada's wrist and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

"Smell what?"

"Pretzels. I smell Pretzels."

"Pretzels are nice but I'm not really that hungry…"was Canada's response.

"But I am. Would you mind if I had one?" Canada nodded in response.

"Go ahead, if you like. I don't mind."

At this the two made their way to the little pretzel stand. Prussia bought himself a normal one with salt, with a side of cheddar cheese for dipping. The two sat at a table, and Prussia began eating his pretzel, breaking off little bits and dipping them in cheese before eating them. Canada just sat and watched, suddenly feeling hungry. The pretzel looked absolutely delicious, and the smell coming from it was heavenly. Prussia noticed him watching.

"You want some?" he said offering him a piece.

"s-sure," said Canada, taking the bit. Prussia then held out the little bowl of cheese. Canada got some and ate his little piece of pretzel, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," started Prussia. Then added, "If you want, I can get you one of your own."

"No thanks, I'm fine," Said Canada a bit too quickly. Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"You don't mind?" Canada asked shyly. Prussia handed him a bit of money.

"Get what you want," he said, and Canada thanked him. He then got up to get a pretzel of his own, smiling to himself slightly. Maybe making friends wasn't so hard after all. Maybe he should shop at the mall more often!


	4. Request 2

**This isn't my best work, but I think it's because I had to write it in a oneshot format. If you guys like the general plot, I could turn it into a multiple chapter thing. I believe it would lie much better that way. This story was a request by Aentiaa: "maybe a AU one shot about how Hungary breaks up with Austria and ends up falling for Prussia? I don't know."**

**Basically going through many scenes throughout everything leading up to everything and everything and stuff….**

**(Sorry I make Austria look like a not-so-great guy, but it's necessary!)**

**Pairings: AusHun, PruHun (but supporting the second)**

**Human AU by the way!**

"I just can't believe he'd say that! He canceled our date just because he didn't get his required amount of piano practice in!"

Elizaveta sighed and looked at the albino male sitting next to her. Gilbert Beilschmidt had been her best friend since kindergarten, when he'd stuck up for her the first time.

**x-o-x-o**

"What are you? Some kind of ugly girl boy thing?" The other kids laughed.

"I don't think it could even _be _a girl!" Stated another boy, sending the others into even more giggles.

"Yeah," agreed a taller blond girl with pretty blue eyes, "She's way too ugly to be a girl!" Snickers.

Gilbert noticed from not too far away. He didn't like it. He knew what it was like to be bullied. It wasn't hard to imagine why he was familiar with the feeling, with his weird ruby eyes and silvery hair. Deciding enough was enough, he got an idea. Plucking a small pink flower, he approached her and placed it in her hair, behind her ear.

"She look like a girl now?" He asked to the few classmates picking on her. With a few odd looks and whispers between the few, they walked away, with many backward glances mixed into their retreat.

"Why did you do that?" Said ELizaveta angrily, "As if they didn't have enough reason to make fun of me alredy! Not even a stupid little flower can make me look like a pretty little girl!"

"Who cares? You don't have to look like a girl to be awesome. I think you're pretty ok, and my opinion is way more important that their anyways. So what do you say? Friends?"

She just looked at him in disbelief for a moment, and then, without saying a word, walked away. But the next day at school, Gilbert noticed something different about her. She was wearing a flower in her hair; a red one.

**x-o-x-o**

Gilbert looked up at his friend. She looked down.

"Why do you stay with him?" Shocked green eyes met curious crimson.

"What reason do I have to leave him?" Gilbert began listing reasons, counting them off on his fingers.

"He's selfish, self-absorbed, and inconsiderate, not to mention that he totally takes you for granted. Not awesome at all if you ask me!"

"Really? You're all of those minus one, plus egotistical, a troublemaker, and way too hyper."

"Well, the traits are somewhat more becoming on me, I think. What I am trying to say really is that I'm just tired of him upsetting you."

"He's nice most of the time, and you know that. Plus, we've been together for almost a year now. Besides, everyone has their flaws."

"Yeah, I know, but _him especially_!" Elizaveta rolled her eyes at Gilbert's comment.

"Shut up!" she said playfully with a smile on her face.

"You know I'm right!" They both burst out laughing.

**x-o-x-o** **A few months later**

She dialed the number for the third time, and waited for him to answer.

"Come on...Pick up..."She whispered quietly to herself with impatience.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Roderich!"

"Liz."

"Roderich!"

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you called me today!?"

"Was I supposed to?" Wrong answer.

"Do you have any idea what today is!?"

"June 8th?"

"Yes. And do you remember what's special about June 8th?"

"Is it…?...Oh...Sorry about that…"

"Sorry about that? SORRY ABOUT THAT!? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, RODERICH!?"

"I forgot…"

"Really? I never would have guessed!"

"Sarcasm is not Polite."

"Neither is forgetting you and your girlfriend's ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!"

"I apologized!"

"Apologies alone don't make that sort of thing alright!"

"You're overreacting."

"I'M OVERREACTING!? What the hell ever. _We're done."_ She hung up and cried.

**x-o-x-o**

_You okay?_

Fine.

_I didn't see you at school._

Can you come over?

_On my way._

**x-o-x-o**

_Knock knock._

"Come in." Elizaveta sat on her bed. A sad expression occupied her face. Gilbert sat down next to her.

"Roderich?"

"I broke up with him…he forgot our one year anniversary." Silence. Gilbert either knew better than to speak, or knew not what to say.

And somehow, in that silence, Elizaveta realized something. Gilbert had always wanted her to break up with Roderich. Every flaw he had, he'd try to magnify it as much as possible. He'd never seem to have a problem with the guy until they had gotten together…

"You like me, don't you?" Gilbert's face suddenly had more color than she had ever thought possible.

"I…I…uh…" she just smiled and grasped his hand in hers. He looked down, a cute smile on his face. _That's what I thought._

**Sorry if it sucks! Review? Just in case you didn't understand the second to last one was them texting. Gilbert italics and Elizaveta normal.**


	5. Let's Say You're a German with Dyslexia

**I have finished one of the requests I have and should be putting it up sometime soon, so expect it! This one is a little short one I wrote because it makes me happy. It's mostly dialogue. If there's any place where it's confusing as to who's talking, just let me know, and I'll try to fix it!**

**The letter talked about in this story is 'ß'. It's called an 'eszet' like B is called 'be'. It's a mixture between the letters 's' and 'z' and pronounced 'ss'.**

**Title: 'Let's say you're a German with Dyslexia'**

**Pairings: none**

Germany and Prussia were eating breakfast together one morning in silence, when suddenly the older brother got a thoughtful, confused look on his face. When the look didn't go away, Germany decided to risk asking.

"Bruder?" Prussia looked up at Germany as if he hadn't known he'd been there. Germany sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Prussia thought about the question for a moment.

"Um...how should I say this…?" Germany raised an eyebrow in response.

"Okay!" Prussia started, "Let's say you're German!"

"I am German."

"Ok….Let's say you're a German with _dyslexia_."

"Why?"

"Just listen! Okay so you're a dyslexic German right?"

"I suppose."

"Do you mix up capitol 'B' and 'ß'?

"Why would I…oh...They do look alike, don't they?"

"Right! Our poor people! Why did we have to make the letters so similar! But you know there's a ß in my name, so I'd rather get rid of the B…"

"Bruder, we're not getting rid of any of the letters."

"BUT THE POOR DYSLEXICS!"

"Prussia, changing the letters is going to be difficult and confusing, and it's not going to cure dyslexia."

"…right…" Germany sighed an shook his head slightly, going back to his breakfast.

**REVIEW! Please? IT WILL MAKE PRUSSIA HAPPY!**


	6. request 3 3:30 AM

**Finally I have gotten around to posting this. I know I said I was going to have it up a lot sooner, but something came up. It's done now though, so yay!**

**This is a request by ILOVESOULEATERKID: "I would be ever so happy if you did one thats Prucan Canada gets in a fight with America about dating Prussia so he runs to Prussia for comfort... at 3:30 am Please :3"  
So here is…*drumroll* Fic number six….Request 3… 3:30 A.M.! **

**Pairings: PruCan, mentioned Ameripan**

**Sorry if it sucks! I think Prussia might be a bit OOC…**

"So how is it staying at your brother's? Is America as lame as Germany or what?"

"He's really annoying, but he means well. It's alright I guess. Let's just say I'm glad it's only for a little while." Prussia looked at the Canadian in front of him and smiled.

"Hmm. Sounds cool. My brother is pretty awesome, but he works way too much."

"I know, you say that a lot." They both snickered a little at that. They were silent for a moment.

"When are you planning to go back to your place? I miss being able to spend the night." Canada blushed.

"Yeah, I miss it too, but my brother… he's trying to be nice by having me around…" Canada drifted off mid-sentence. They both looked down at the table, both thinking of the same solution to their problem, but both too nervous to state it aloud. Finally Prussia worked up the nerve.

"We could tell…maybe not everybody at first but, you tell your brother, I tell mine?"

"You think that could work?" Prussia smiled, a look of nervousness and excitement.

"Well, we agreed to tell when things got serious between us, and we've been going out for quite a while now." Canada nodded.

"So…I'm telling America, and you're telling Germany?"

"Yep! Unless you don't want to…"

"No! I want to tell!" They both blushed. Suddenly, Prussia's phone rang. He picked up, and talked for a moment. He hung up.

"What was that about?" Canada asked. Prussia stood up.

"I gotta go. Little brother wants me home for some reason." Canada got up too, and followed him out the door of the little fast food restaurant. They walked together to Canada's vehicle, and before leaving, Canada gave Prussia a hug. Prussia then got into his own vehicle, and went home himself, excited to tell his little brother the news.

Canada pulled into his brother's driveway at about nine o'clock. He walked up to the door and let himself in. America wasn't home. Oh well; he could manage on his own. He chose a book from off a shelf and sat down to read. America came home a little past midnight. He plopped down on the couch next to Canada.

"Whatcha' reading?" He asked.

"Nothing really," said Canada putting the book down, "Where were you at so late?"

"Japan's. We lost track of time."

"Oh." A somewhat awkward silence filled the next few minutes. Just as Canada picked the book up to continue reading, America started to talk.

"So Canadia…"

"Yes..."

"Japan and I know this person who's super cute, and we think you'd make a good match. We were considering setting up a double date. You in?" Canada's face paled slightly. He wanted to tell his brother about Prussia, but he really hadn't thought of _how_ he was going to do it yet.

"I…can't…" He finally said. America smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, come on! I know you're shy-"

"That's not it! I…I'm already seeing someone." His brother looked shocked.

"Since when…? How long…?"

"One year, two months and thirteen days ago."

"Really? Wow….so…who is it?"

"What?"

"Who are you seeing?" Canada blushed slightly.

"Oh…you know…Prussia…" America burst out laughing.

"No seriously! Who are you seeing?" Canada shot the American an annoyed look.

"Oh…you are serious, aren't you?" Canada sighed.

"Yes." America's face darkened slightly.

"Prussia?"

"Prussia."

"You know, I haven't heard very good things about him."

"He's nice."

"He's a player."

"And you aren't?"

"But I'm not dating you, am I? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine."

"I don't think so."

"Even if he's not that serious about relationships, he is serious about me." America smiled, but it was more like a grimace.

"Not to be offensive or anything, but what makes you think that you're so special?" Canada tried to respond but then paused. America kept talking.

"I mean sure, he's being nice now, but you can't see what's in his heart. How can you be sure he's not playing with you?" Canada momentarily found himself doubting Prussia. He shook the feeling as soon as it came on. He didn't like feeling like that. And he didn't like that it was his brother making him feel that way. America was still going on about Prussia, and finally Canada had enough.

"Will you just be quiet!? I think I get the message!"

"I won't shut up until you agree to break up with him!" Canada sighed.

"No!"

"Yes!" America looked angry. Canada, wanting to avoid conflict, grabbed his keys out of his pocket and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Somewhere other than here!" He closed the door behind him. It was drizzling outside as Canada got into the car. He sat there for a moment, trying to clear his mind, before he took off. He drove around aimlessly for a while. It was late, and he was tired, but he didn't feel like going to his own house. And he most certainly didn't want to go back to his brother's. Pulling into a parking lot, he turned off his car and leaned the seat back, deciding it would be alright to spend the night like this.

It was really raining by now, and the rain was cold. It wasn't long before the cold of the storm seeped into the little vehicle making it cold too. He was not going to be able to sleep like this. Sitting back up, he took out his phone. A crazy idea entered his head. He debated about it in his head for a few moments before deciding to go through with it. He didn't want to wake him up, but he didn't want to spend the night in the rain either. Opening up the messaging on his phone, he sent Prussia a simple text.

_You awake?_

No answer. Thinking his boyfriend was probably asleep, Canada thought that maybe he should just go back to his own house; it was his second best option. He had just turned on the vehicle to leave when his phone buzzed.

**Yes. Why?** So he was awake!

_Can I come over? _It took longer than usual for him to reply, but eventually, Prussia did.

**Sure. Something wrong? **Canada sighed.

_I'll tell you when I get there._ And with that, Canada went. Prussia waited by the door so he would hear when Canada came. When he arrived, they both went downstairs to Prussia's room and sat down next to each other on his bed. It was silent for several minutes, but not awkwardly so. Finally, Prussia spoke up.

"So, what happened?" Canada looked down at his hands somewhat sadly.

"My brother didn't exactly take the news well." Prussia raised his eyebrows.

"What did he say?" Canada then proceeded to tell him about the whole arguement.

"Well," said Prussia, leaning down to lay on his back, "I think he'll come around. He's just worried about you." Canada followed Prussia's motion. They were lying next to each other now.

"It's still not a happy thing." Prussia let out a deep breath. He was silent for a while.

"I really don't know what to say to you."

"Yeah…" Prussia looked at the blond next to him. Canada's eyelids were getting droopy, and it was obvious he was exhausted. Prussia looked at the alarm clock on the table next to his bed behind Canada. It was 3:30 in the morning.

"You could stay here if you like," he offered.

"Okay…" said Canada, closing his eyes and turning on his side a little. He was asleep almost instantly. Prussia smiled, turned out the light, and cuddled up next to him.

"Gute Nacht, Canada," he whispered quietly in his lover's ear before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

**So how was it? I would really like some feedback! Also more requests! I would really love to do some PruIta or Prumano, so if you have a challenge, make sure you leave it! I also love PruHun, and PruCan and cute fluffy fics with him and Germany! Thank you so much for reading!**

_Canada_

**Prussia**


	7. Request 4: Peep Masacre

**Alright. Request 4!**

**Requested by VivaAmerica: "Can I leave a request? And can the pairing be Prussia/Fem!Canada? Cuz I think it's really cute, but if you don't want too, it's totally fine. The prompt is, "Prussia and Canada are talking when America walks by eating Peeps." I think you can guess what happens next."**

**This story is really a blend of that and another story I had written that I hadn't posted yet where Prussia is at an Easter party hosted by America and everyone was eating peeps… This one was really fun!**

**This story is called 'Peep Masacre.'**

**Pairings: Prussia X Fem!Canada**

**I've never done genderbending before so….sorry it's so short!**

Prussia sat in a chair, his head resting on the table in front of him. He had already eaten his fill, so he wasn't hungry, and he didn't really feel like getting up to search for someone to talk to. He was at an Easter party hosted by America. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

That's when _she_ finally got there. She, the cute, shy blond that always made sure that Prussia's stock of maple syrup never ran out. Today, she wore a simple blue dress. Her hair was pinned back on one side with a flower clip of the same shade.

Today, Canada looked adorable, standing off to one corner so as not to be in anyone's way. Prussia decided that it wouldn't hurt to talk to her, so he got up and walked over.

"Hi Canada!" He said upon reaching her.

"P-prussia! H-hi!" Her cheeks pinked slightly.

"How are you?"

"I'm good…" she said, looking down.

"That's good. I'm glad." She looked back up at him, her face even darker than before. And because cute moments like these can never last, her brother decided to interrupt.

"'Sup guys?" he asked as he bit the head off of a yellow, bird-shaped marshmallow peep. Prussia's mouth widened in shock.

"Did he just…? Did you see…?"

"What?" asked America defensively.

"YOU'RE EVIL!" Prussia spazzed. America gave him an odd look.

"Someone's a little weird," he said as he backed away, "Get some help, okay?" Canada looked at Prussia, feeling slightly awkward.

"They're just marshmallows, Prussia," she said, trying to be reassuring, "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Prussia still looked completely uncomfortable. His eye twitched slightly.

While she was trying to come up with something to say to comfort him, several others walked by eating the marshmallow creatures. Looking around, Prussia noticed that just about everybody was eating them. All he could think of was his poor Gilbirds being eaten by the entire world. What if someone mistook one of his birds for a peep and tried to eat it? It was ridiculous, he knew, but the mental image was absolutely sickening. So sickening, in fact, that he fainted.

"P-prussia?"

**I really don't know what happened there, but the reviews are going to help pay for Prussia's therapist, so cough 'em up! I mean…please review? XD**


	8. Request 5: Ich Liebe Dich Auch

**Alright! The next chapter is a request from AgentImagination18! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this! And with a not-so-great chapter at that...whatever…we're our own worst critics right? I'm always worried that I've written people out of character, but you guys always say I do alright! Maybe I just need more faith in myself?**

**Anyhow, we got just enough reviews last time to get Prussia a decent therapist…he's doing better since the Peep incident, but he told me he didn't want me messing with his love life until he's recovered…His therapist suggested he spend some time with his family so…here you go Prussia…sorry for the last chapter…**

**Anyhow, this is the request: 'Because there isn't alot of Germany and Prussia brotherly one-shots, how about a one-shot where Germany asks Prussia what its like not being a Nation anymore?'**

**Title: 'Ich liebe dich auch, alteren Bruder' **

**no pairings….just fluff…**

"_You can't!" The usually strong blond fell to his knees. He looked across the dark empty room to the figure before him._

"_I have to. I'm not needed anymore." The younger tried to run to the older. He had to stop him. He had to! But he couldn't. He was stuck and unable to move from where he now stand. Tears sprang to his eyes as he began to feel a blackness encroaching upon his heart. A certain emptiness; a hopelessness making him feel like a little child._

"_Don't!" Germany screamed, tears pouring down his face now._

"_I'm sorry little brother." Prussia smiled serenely as he pulled the trigger._

_**/**_

Germany woke with a start, feeling uneasy. He shook his head, trying to shake off what remained of the nightmare. He looked at the alarm clock next to him. The alarm was set to go off seventeen minutes from now. No point in going back to sleep. He turned the alarm off and slid out of bed. He glanced at his bed, the side he didn't sleep on, and mentally slapped himself. Of course Italy wouldn't be there. He was staying with Romano. He got dressed and headed downstairs. Prussia was in the living room watching cartoons.

"Guten Morgen, Germany," Prussia said, paying more attention to the television than to his younger sibling.

"Guten Morgen," said Germany. And then after thinking a moment, "Aren't you up a bit early?" Prussia looked at him and shrugged.

"I get up when I feel like it…And I felt like getting up early enough to ask you to make pancakes this morning. Canada gave me more syrup!" Germany sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"I suppose we haven't had pancakes in a while…Alright, I'll do it…" He pulled out some ingredients and began to make them from scratch. Prussia looked on hungrily from a safe distance; he didn't want to be in Germany's way. When the food was almost done, Prussia decided to be helpful and sat the table. Germany guessed that it was probably because he was hungry, but the gesture was appreciated nonetheless. Germany brought the food to the table, and they both sat down and ate in silence.

Prussia finished first, and so he got up, rinsed his plate and put it on the counter before heading downstairs to his room, smiling contentedly as he went. Germany was left alone at the table to finish his breakfast. That's when it hit him. Germany suddenly felt sick. That dream. _That dream…_It hadn't been _that _long since Prussia had lost his status as a nation. What if instead of being that care-free individual he came across as, he was really actually very depressed? Maybe his subconscious had picked up on it? Germany shook the thought. Prussia was by far the most egotistical being he knew. He could never do something like that to himself. _Could he?_

Germany stood up abruptly from his breakfast and placed his plate on the kitchen counter, half a pancake remaining uneaten. He then headed upstairs with the idea of work making him feel better.

Prussia walked back upstairs to get a drink. Approaching the kitchen, he realised that it was a mess. There was flour on the counter from when Germany had made pancakes earlier, and none of the breakfast dishes were done. Knowing how much Germany hated having his kitchen dirty, Prussia cleaned up for him, slightly concerned.

Meanwhile, Germany stared at the papers on his desk. They were barely touched. No matter how convinced he was that his brother was fine, he could not get himself to focus more than two minutes before disturbing images from his nightmare seeped into his mind.

Prussia, having finished cleaning, went up to his brother's office and went inside without bothering to knock. He pulled up a chair and sat down close to the younger, but not right next to him. Germany glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but quickly focused again down on the papers in front of him. After a couple of minutes of pretending to work, he heard Prussia sigh. Germany looked up at him reluctantly.

"What's wro-?"

"What is it like to not be a nation anymore?" Germany blurted out, before Prussia could even finish. Of course Prussia was immediately distracted from his own question by Germany's.

"What?" Prussia asked, obvious confusion on his face. Germany was embarrassed, but it was too late to back out now.

"What I mean is, does it bother you to be an ex-nation?" Prussia furrowed his brow slightly, trying to think of an answer to the extremely unexpected question.

"Well, I suppose it sucks sometimes. All my friends still have their responsibilities, so I get kind of bored sometimes. Not that I mind being alone. Being alone is awesome! But, you get tired of getting turned down when you ask people to do stuff with you because they're too busy, you know? And when I actually sit down and think about the fact that my nation no longer exists…it's kind of sad…makes me feel kind of empty. But I don't think of it that much because being sad is totally unawesome and crying is for girls! Anyways, on the bright side, I have an ultra-awesome excuse to be lazy!"

Germnay listened to all of this and then smiled, relieved to know that his brother was alright. Prussia picked up on his mood rather quickly.

"Hey…wait a minute…Were you acting weird because you were worried about your big brother?" Prussia grinned. Germany tried to deny it, but the look on his face gave him away.

"Aww! Ich liebe dich auch, Germany!" Prussia said jumping up from his seat and attacking his brother with many huggles.

"Ack! What are you doing!? Get off me! Stop it!" Germany protested. Prussia let him go and skipped out the door absolutely beaming. Germany brushed himself off before rolling his eyes and looking back to his work. He sighed and smiled to himself.

"Ich liebe dich auch, alteren Bruder."

**So yeah….dunno…**

**Tell me what you think, okay? And if you like Italy, maybe check out my new story called 'Letters to Italy'. It's one of those where you write to the character and they write you back. I don't know. It's fun. **

**And just to let you know, I am going to be going on vacation for a couple of weeks, and then it's back to school, so expect updates less often… I will do my very best! Thank you so much all of you! And just so you know, I have decided to do request 2 as a multichappie! I need a name though, so if you manage to think of one, let me know. If I choose yours, you will be credited, and if there are several I like, I could do a poll. That's all really for news…**

**Translations:**

**Guten Morgen-good morning**

**Ich liebe dich auch-I love you too**

**Ich liebe dich auch, alteren Bruder-I love you too, older brother**


	9. Ducks: request six

**This one isn't my best, but I wanted to do something more original for the theme of 'Prussia bumps into Italy down the street and the two decide to go out for the afternoon'. This is a request from Aentiaa. Thanks so much for your continued support of this story! By the way, the tuxedo duckie is one I saw while I was on vacation! He was the cutest thing ever!**

**Pairings: PruIta**

**Title: Ducks**

**HERE WE GO!**

Prussia exited a local store empty handed. The store had opened up recently and he had wanted to check it out. To his disappointment, there was nothing interesting inside. There was however, something interesting outside the store. Upon leaving, he caught sight of a familiar reddish-brown head bobbing up in down among the crowd. Smiling to himself, he decided to approach.

"Hallo, Italy!" He said as he grabbed the smaller man's shoulder.

"Oh, hi Prussia!" Italy turned to face the albino. In his arms, he held a paper sack. "I was just going to feed ducks!"

"Really? That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"It is! The duckies get food, and the old bread gets used up!"

"Wow, Italy! That's awesome! You're really smart!" Italy beamed.

"You think so? Thanks! Hey! I have a lot of bread, you wanna feed the ducks with me?" Prussia blushed. The adorable Italy wanted _him _to go and feed ducks with him? He felt fluttery for a moment. He pushed it away. _Stay cool, Prussia. Stay __**Awesome**__._

"The Awesome me would love to feed ducks with you!" Italy's smile widened, as he shifted the bag to one hand, quickly grabbing Prussia's wrist with the one recently emptied. Prussia blushed as the little Italian led the slightly dazed him towards the park. In Prussia's opinion, they reached the pond much too soon. Italy dropped Prussia's hand to open the bag. He gave Prussia a chunk first, and then got one for himself. It wasn't long before they had a little ensemble of ducks gathered around them.

"Aww! Prussia! Look at that one! He looks like he's wearing a tuxedo!" Italy pointed at a mostly black duck with a little white patch on his front. Prussia smiled and tossed the tuxedo duck a chunk of bread, which it promptly gobbled up. Italy smiled; first at the duck, and then at Prussia. They continued feeding the birds until, eventually, they ran out of bread.

"Sorry duckies! We're all out!" Italy smiled as he took one last look in the bag, just to make sure. The ducks waddled away, realising that they weren't going to get any more food.

"We should do this again, some time!" Prussia exclaimed, smiling at Italy.

"Yeah! Feeding ducks is a lot funner with a friend!" They both smiled at each other for a moment, before Italy jumped up slightly, a surprised look on his face.

"I just remembered! I told Germany I was going to make dinner for him tonight!"

"Yes! I get to eat awesome food for dinner!" Italy giggled.

"I can drive you back, if you want to go home now!" Prussia was halfway tempted to accept the Italian's offer, but remembering Italy's driving skills, or lack thereof, he decided against it.

"No Thanks. I'm fine."

"Okay! Well, see you later!" Italy wrapped his arms around Prussia in a brief hug. Prussia hugged him back. _He smells like yummy food. Tomatoes and pasta spices, _he thought momentarily before letting the smaller go.

"Bye!" Italy waved as he turned and hopped off towards his car, eventually towards Germany's house. Prussia watched him go until he couldn't see him anymore, a genuine smile lighting his features, making him glow in the most subtle of ways. He couldn't wait to get home.

**Alright. There we go. Hoped you like it! My first PruIta ever, so be nice!**


	10. Autocorrect

**Another Idea that popped into my head at the same time as the dyslexia one! Enjoy! It's actually a real thing you know. If you have autocorrect on your phone, type in Prussia. See what it does.**

**Oh! The … things are for in between texts…just a separating thing you know…**

_**P.S. I'm a major Prumano fan, so if you've got any requests with those two…? I might be doing a multichappie with them soon, but I'm not sure… And the multichappie for request 2 is still in the works, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I am still looking for a title, so if you've got one PM me!**_

**Title: 'Autocorrect Can Go to Help' (get it it's help instead of hell? ….no?)**

**Pairings: none… brotherly stuff again**

**/**

Germany approached his older brother, and Prussia looked up at him.

"Guten Morgen, Bruder."

"Hey, Germany! How are ya?" Prussia answered happily. Germany sighed.

"I'm decent. Anyhow, I came to tell you that my boss put us on a new phone plan." He handed Prussia a shiny new Droid.

"Oh! Is this one of those fancy ones with the touch screens!?"

"Ja. There's nothing really on it yet. I did, however put myself in the contacts." Prussia was busily playing with his new device. After a few seconds, Germany's phone beeped. Extracting it from his pocket, he read the text.

_**Kesese! It is Me, Your Awesome big Brother Russia!**_

…

_***Russia**_

…_**.**_

_***Russia**_

…

_***Russia!**_

"What the hell?!" Prussia stated, obviously frustrated, "Every time I try to type Prussia it turns it into that creeps name!" Germany sighed again.

"That's the Autocorrect."

"Autocorrect?"

"It fixes typos." Prussia looked annoyed.

"So what, I'm a typo now?"

"No, it's just Prussia is not necessarily…a commonly used word." Prussia's mouth fell open. His expression shifted quickly into one of anger.

"That's it! Who made this!? I am going to threaten them until they-" Germany took the phone out of Prussia's hand.

"Hey…come on…I wasn't seriously going to do anything… what are you doing to my phone?" Prussia spoke in a whiny tone. Germany did some stuff and then typed something into the droid. A second later Germany's phone beeped. He handed Prussia's phone back to him. Prussia read the text that had been sent from his phone.

_**Prussia**_

"Hey! Hey! It says my name! You fixed Autocorrect!" Germany received a text.

_**Prussia**_

And then another one.

_**Prussia**_

_**Prussia**_

_**Prussia**_

And then another

_**Prussia Prussia Prussia Prussia!**_

Germany sighed again, and then felt slightly depressed, because he realized he had been sighing a lot for one conversation.

"Is that really necessary, Bruder?" Prussia looked up at him and smiled widely, innocently. Germany felt like he was probably going to end up sighing again.

"Say…Germany…Do you have Italy's number?" Germany's hypothesis was proven correct as he let out another breath and turned away. He went to his office, and sitting at his desk, started working. A few minutes into his first bit of paperwork, his phone went off again.

**PRUSSIA PRUSSIA PRUSSIA PRUSSIA PRUSSIA!**

Germany shook his head. He didn't know whether to smile or grimace, and the expression that appeared on his face was a mix of the two. Today was going to be a long day.

**So whatcha think? I worked really really hard on it! I hope you like it! And remember… I REALLY WANT TO WRITE SOME PRUMANO!**


	11. The Bet

**So I really wanted to write a Prumano, so here.**

**Title: The Bet**

**Pairings: Prumano, hinted GerIta**

"You have to do it, Gil!"

"No, I don't! I don't want to!"

"Oh come on, it will be fun! You'll see!"

Gilbert looked back and forth between his two friends, Francis and Antonio, before shaking his head again.

"I am not doing it!" He reiterated again hoping they would get the message. They didn't.

"But," Francis started, "You lost the bet."

"I only agreed to it because I thought I couldn't lose!" Antonio sighed and tried to reason with his friend.

"Francis did his part of the deal, and now you have to do yours." Gilbert sighed. He still looked irked, but it was plain to see that he had consented.

"I just can't believe that he wanted to set me up with someone so badly that he'd go without…_lovers_ for a whole week!

"So you'll do it?" His friends asked simultaneously. He sighed.

"I kind of have to. So Francis, Who is this person you want me to ask out so badly?" Francis thought for a moment. Of course, this just irritated Gilbert further. It wasn't that he didn't want to go out on a date; he just didn't want Francis to set him up on one. Who knew who he'd end up having to go with…

"Lovino," Francis said, stating his decision. Gilbert was pulled out of thought.

"Now hold on a moment!" Antonio said, somewhat indignantly. "You want him to ask _my_ Lovi on a date!?"

"Well, last I checked he wasn't exactly _your_ Lovi," Gilbert said with a mischievous smile.

"You can't be serious?" Antonio was in shock. "You're actually going to ask him out?"

"Well you did say I had to hold up my end of the bargain…" Antonio sighed.

"Better you than him," He said with a sideways glance at Francis, "Good luck."

x-o-x-o

"You sure I have to do this?" Gilbert looked at Francis somewhat uncomfortably.

"You can't back out now! Don't worry so much, Gilbert! You two are perfect for each other!" Gilbert looked to Antonio. He just shrugged. Finally, Gil just rolled his eyes and headed towards his target.

"Hey, Lovino!" He said, upon reaching him.

"Go away, bastard," Was the grumpy Italian's flat reply. Prussia completely lost his thought for a moment. He hadn't moved. Lovi sighed.

"Did you want something?" Gilbert was brought back to reality by the sudden need of an answer.

"I think so…" Lovino continued to glare. What was he supposed to be doing…

"I'm not a mind reader, idiot! Tell me what the hell you want or go away!" Suddenly he remembered.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you out on a date! I mean, it could be fun, right?" Lovino blushed slightly before giving Gil his answer.

"No! Why the hell would I go on a date with you?"

"Because I'm awesome!"

"A real reason, damn it!"

"That is a real reason!" Lovino turned to leave.

"Hey! Come on!"

"No!" Lovino yelled, one last time, before leaving the Prussian alone where he stood. He just looked around confusedly before glancing back to Antonio and Francis, smiling in a somewhat embarrassed fashion.

"I think he got turned down," Antonio said, looking to the French man beside him.

"Ah, he'll come around."

x-o-x-o

Lovino stormed into the house that he and his younger brother shared, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe that guy would have the nerve to…

"Are you okay?" Feliciano came in from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm great!" His words were dripping with sarcasm and anger.

"What happed? Was someone mean to-"

"That bastard asked me out on a date!" Feliciano looked somewhat confused.

"…Which one?"

"That…that potato basatrd's big brother. The other potato bastard!"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah, Gilbert."

"Gilbert's nice! You should go!"

"He's not nice! You're such an idiot Feliciano!"

"But he is! And he asked you on a date. I think that's really sweet!"

"It's not sweet at all, damn it! He was messing with me! There is no way in hell that he could actually be _serious_!"

"Why not? What if he really likes you very much and you broke his heart?"

"He has friends. He'll live."

"Aw, but Lovino!"

"What!?"

"Can't you just go on one date with him?"

"No!"

"Lovino…" Feliciano looked up at his older brother, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Damn it, Feliciano! Give me one good reason to go!" The younger though a moment.

"Gelato?" Lovino sighed.

"I don't have his number."

"I have his brother's. I'm sure Luddy would give it to us!" Lovino sighed and shook his head.

"Alright. Whatever. Just hurry up and get it before I change my mind!"

x-o-x-o

Lovino sat on the couch in the living room. He was admittedly nervous. He dialed the number his brother had written out on a piece of paper for him. One ring, two; Gil picked up on the third.

"Hallo?" Lovino felt his cheeks flush immediately. He couldn't speak.

"Hallo?" Gil repeated. Lovino shook his head, as if to shake the nerves out.

"Um, hi," he said, albeit somewhat awkwardly.

"Lovino?"

"No, I'm Elizaveta."

"That was my second guess!" Lovino felt a little braver now, but he still didn't know what to say.

"So…did you need something?" Lovino nodded, but then realized that Gilbert couldn't see him.

"Yes…I did…"

"And that would be…?"

"Right… I kind of changed my mind…"

"About the date?" Gilbert sounded hopeful.

"Yeah about the date..."

"Yes! I knew I was irresistible!"

"I really just felt like getting gelato…and not paying for it…bastard…" Gil chuckled slightly.

"Well I know a good place for that! And I don't think it would hurt too much for me to pay…"

"Good." They were both quiet a moment.

"So when do you want to go?" Gilbert asked.

"I really don't care."

"Would tonight work?"

"I guess. I could give you my address..."

"Oh, don't worry about it! I already know where you live."

"But…How the hell!? You've never even been to my house before!"

"Oh, Antonio pointed it out to me a few times!"

"Why the hell is he telling people where I live!?"

"How should I know? Anyhow, does it work if I come by to pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah, that'd be okay I guess."Lovino said, his tone of voice suddenly softer.

"Alright then! See you soon, Lovi!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Lovino yelled, but it was too late. Gil had already hung up. The whole conversation finally hit him. He was going on a…he was going on a date. With Gilbert. Dear God…

He got up and went to his bedroom. He took a shower, and upon getting out, dressed himself in his favorite outfit. He looked in the mirror, dissatisfied. He looked nice, true, but he didn't really feel as though he looked _good_. If his younger brother were wearing what he was now, he could stop an entire room, but not hm. He was the plain one. The awkward, untalented one. The grouchy one no one wanted to be around. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the clock on the wall. Gil was supposed to be there in twelve minutes. He went downstairs to wait.

x-o-x-o

Two minutes before Gil was actually supposed to be there came the knock. Lovino took a deep breath and answered. Gilbert smiled at him.

"Hey Lovino! You look nice!"

"Thanks…" He mumbled. He just stood there looking down awkwardly.

"Are you ready to go…?" Gilbert asked. He could sense something wasn't quite right with the Italian. Lovino nodded and exited his house, shutting the door behind him. Gilbert led him to his vehicle, and then was even a gentleman enough to open the door for him. Lovino thanked him again, feeling a bit stupid. Gil climbed in a few seconds later, and they headed towards the little gelato place. The ride was silent, and Lovino was still acting weird, but Gil figured there would be plenty of time to talk it out at the restaurant.

They finally arrived, and once again, Gilbert was nice enough to open things for Lovino. The car door, the shop door; he was on a roll! They went to order where several kinds of gelato were displayed before them behind a clear glass counter. Gilbert chose chocolate, and Lovino, cherry. They sat down in a corner near the back.

"Is the gelato good enough for you?" Gilbert asked, hoping to make actual conversation.

"Yeah. I like it." They were silent again. Gil needed to come up with a way to at least make this night decent. He got a crazy idea. He reached across the table with his spoon and stole a bite of Lovino's gelato.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Lovino half yelled half asked.

"I wanted to try yours!"

"Well you know what-!" Lovino stole a bite of Gil's. Gilbert just smiled.

"What the hell? That doesn't bother you?" Gilbert just shook his head and laughed slightly. Lovino just looked like his normal grouchy self and went back to his gelato, although he was eating it much slower.

"Something wrong?" Gil asked. Lovino looked at him.

"Yours is better." Gil smiled.

"Wanna trade?" Lovino looked at Gilbert's bowl and then at his. Deciding that there was enough to trade with, he switched them. Gil took a bite out of his new flavor and smiled.

"Funny, I actually like this one better!" Lovino looked up at him.

"Good." They were silent again for a few moments.

"So what changed your mind?" Gil asked.

"About what?" Lovino said, looking up at Gil.

"The date."

"Oh. My little brother gave me the damn look. The pitiful puppy dog one."

"So, I have Feliciano to thank for this evening?"

"What? No! It was _his _idea_,_ but _I'm_ the one who had to do it!"

"You don't like me giving Feli credit?" Lovino just glared.

"I don't see why it matters anyways. You're way awesomer than him!" Lovino blushed.

"You don't seriously think that…"

"I do, actually. Feliciano kind of hogs all my brother's attention!"

"Believe me, that annoys me just as much as it annoys you."

"But in a totally different way."

"Does it matter? They're both jerks that think they're better than us!"

"I can't argue with you saying that about Ludwig, but you really think that about Feli?"

"Believe me, he's evil under all that adorableness!" Gilbert laughed.

"But hey, they aren't all bad."

"Yeah, I know."

"They gave us something to talk about."

"Yeah." They were quiet again, but it was a comfortable kind of silence.

"Hey Lovino…Do you think you'd like to do this again? I mean, go on a date with me?" A light blush dusted Lovino's cheeks. _I've blushed way to many times today_, he thought as he gave his answer.

"When?"

**So what do you think? I was listening to that 'Like OMG Like Totally' song by Nightcore the whole time…I think I deserve reviews for having that much patience! XD**

**I finished this at about 2 in the morning, so if there are errors, please tell me!**


End file.
